dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Second Headquarters Squad
I would just like to clarify that when I brought up the food debate that included Demoman, Spy, and Heavy, it was meant as a reference to the Team Fortress 2 Food Debate videos that have popped up in places like the unmentionable video site (unmentionable on BZPower that is). Those videos involve Heavy, Scout, Sniper, Engineer, Demoman, and Spy yelling "Sandwich! "Pancakes!" "Gravy!" "Bacon!" "Soup!" "Connish Gin Hen (or something)!" Just thought you should know, because I wanted to edit that into the article. Andrewnuva199 01:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, now I see. I actually did not know about these videos until you mentioned them here; I simply thought you created a food debate just because the image of Spy, Demoman, and Heavy arguing over food is a funny one (Well, it is a funny image!). For the most part, I based the characters off their depictions in the official "Meet The Team" videos, while these "Food Debate" videos seem to be fan-made. --PeabodySam 19:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: I really need to make my messages more clear. I should also clarify that when I said "edit that into the article", "that" was supposed to mean that I wanted to mention (when the discriptions for them are made) that Scout, Sniper, and Engineer were also in the debate. Mentioning what exact foods were involved is optional. Andrewnuva199 21:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) You know, you're article for Soldier really reminds me of the drill sergeant from the Alpha Team RPGA. Rand 18:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, as explained in the article, Soldier's obsession for marching up and down the square is not inspired by your drill sergeant character from the Alpha Team RPG, but rather the drill sergeant played by Michael Palin in Monty Python's The Meaning of Life. Everything else about Soldier (the loud shouting, the insults, the maggots) is based upon the Soldier class from Team Fortress 2. --PeabodySam 19:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually you know it's funny because the Drill Sergeant in the Alpha Team RPG also had an obsession with making people "March up and down the square", which was inspired by the same sketch. Although his constant shouting was based on a scene in one of my brickfilmsA. Rand 20:58, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I figured out some of the puns. I was just reading the page for the Second Headquarters Squad, and I think I'm starting to get some of the puns. Soldier's real name is Ronald E. Army, obviously a reference to R. Lee Ermey, an actor who specializes in military roles and was himself a Drill Sergeant. Engineer's real name is Tex S. Holdem, probably a reference to the card game Texas Hold 'em.I'm guessing Erik Paulson is supposed to be some kind of pun on "explosion".A. Rand 20:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Good, Atton, good... You're spot-on with Ronald E. Army, Tex S. Holdem, and Erik Paulson (which was much more obvious before I changed it to Paulson). :Jim Covalent, Bob Rutherford, and A.J. Orange will require a little more thinking. Dietrich Luzwheit and Ivan Cyzatgun will be rather tough, but once you figure them out, I guarantee you'll slap yourself on the forehead and say, "Of course!". As for Brixton Hale, I wouldn't pull my hair out over it if I were you, Atton, since I'm guessing you wouldn't catch the reference... I'm willing to bet that Andrewnuva would probably figure it out. --PeabodySam 19:38, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :I think I've got it. Brixton Hale is a reference to Saxton Hale, a non-player character from Team Fortress 2. Yes, I started playing it, and I've found that the one class I'm best at is the Medic (which is somewhat ironic considering the way I've built him up in the RPG, although then again Medic's personality is still somewhat similar to Team Fortress 2's medic). :As for the others, I'm still not fully sure, although I've often thought that "Cyzatgun" was some kind of pun on "crazy gun". A. Rand 16:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::... You? Playing TF2? I can honestly admit that I am genuinely surprised, mainly because you've established yourself as not a fan of first-person shooter games. But when I think about it, it is quite fitting that Medic is your favorite class (not only are most of your DARPG characters medics, but the Medic is the only classes that is best played without firing a single bullet, which fits your pacifistic views), and it's also good to hear that we've got another skilled Medic player playing TF2 (Medic players are so few, but they are often vital to winning a match). ::Correct on Brixton Hale. I don't want to say too much on the others, but here's a few hints that may help you out: ::*While chemical warfare is not Pyro's specialty, if it burns, he still loves it. ::*Spy's favorite Nintendo 64 game is a famous first-person shooter. ::*Medic sometimes spends his free time trying to cure obesity. ::*As soon as Heavy lays his eyes upon a gun, he takes a liking to it. ::*Scout plans on building a house, but he must start with the roof. ::Good luck! --PeabodySam 23:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yes, I can see why it would come as a surprise, and of course I have made a point of not saying things against first-person shooters ever since. I'd actually had an interest in TF2 for a little while. I first got introduced to it when a friend of mine (who is a bit more of a hardcore gamer than I am) showed me the "Meet the Soldier' video, and I'll have to admit I did get a good laugh out of it. Then when you started bringing in the Second Headquarters Squad I did a bit of research just to get a better understanding of some of the references, and I will have to admit I did enjoy some of the other promotional videos, even if at the time I had no real intention of playing the game. Then one day I was on YouTube, got word that the game was now free, and thought I'd download it and try it out. :: ::Naturally, Medic is the one class I am good at, probably for the reasons you described. I'm also alright as an Engineer, although often no matter what I do I either end up setting myself up too far away from the action and thus never get my equipment put to use, or it ends up getting too close and getting destroyed, and often the action gets to me before I can finish building a sentry. I'm also not too bad a Sniper depending on the map (in my own personal experiences I've found the Payload Race maps, particularily Hightower to be the most Sniper-friendly). :: ::Of course, I wll have to admit I did find it kind of ironic that the one class I am actually good at is the Medic considering that in the RPG I've built him up as being an insane psycopathic monster who gets great pleasure out of cutting people open and messing with their innards, but then again that's not too far off from the TF2 Medic if the "Meet the Medic" video is anything to go by (actually, I've got an idea for a backstory inspired by that video which should help to provide some background as to Pierce's distrust for Medic), and of course that is only Pierce's personal opinion which in turn was simply my interpretation of the article. I'm guessing that Rex and the rest of the Second Headquarters Squad would disagree with him. :: ::Anyway, through a Google search, I did come across one possible lead towards Pyro's name, which a chemical substance called Agent Orange used by the U.S. Army during the Vietnam War. As for Heavy, his last name is obviously a pun on "sees a gun". The Scout is really fast, so "Bob Rutherford' might be a reference to Robert Rutherford, who experimented with Atoms.A. Rand 00:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC)